


Art thou afeard To be the same in thine own act and valor As thou art in desire?

by Ethestrangest1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Choking, M/M, References to Macbeth, Regicide Planning, Sex in a place of worship, Smut, for when the hottest thing you can think of is planning to kill a king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1
Summary: A quick one-shot cause I couldn't stop thinking about the church scene in Macbeth (2015)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Kudos: 8





	Art thou afeard To be the same in thine own act and valor As thou art in desire?

Steve was frustrated. This underhanded war had been raging for months and Thor could’ve just ended it if he dared to try. All he had to dl was unseat the leader of the rival clan and they would finally have the thrones they were promised. The anger had begun to bubble under his skin. Thor promised him he would end this, and yet he still hesitated. Steve dressed for dinner with some consideration, he had a plan.

He knew thor had caught sight of him as he walked, his black gown dragging along the floor, as he made his way to the temple. 

He smiled to himself and cleared the desk in front of him as Thor slipped in through the heavy black oak doors. He felt the heat of Thors larger body at his back. He stood up taller. 

“Hello Husband” 

Thor’s mind was ablaze. Rumlows armies had pillaged his land, killed his people and now at the behest of his beloved, they were holding court with him. He knew Steve was up to something. The idea had occurred to him too, but taking the life of a rival king whilst he was in their castle would enrage those loyal to the tyrant. A war would be sparked that they might not win. Regardless of whether or not anyone knew it was him who had killed him. 

His husband had stayed away from their bed the last 3 nights, claiming he was preventing the king from getting distracted. Thor was not blind to the actions of his queen he knew steve too well to trust so easily. A sight of that gown told him exactly his loves intentions. The taught black fabric that hugged the body of his beloved like liquid. The suggestion of modesty the dress provided made heat rise in Thor’s body.  
Steven didn’t even have to look at him.  
He stood up from where he was polishing his dagger tucking the favoured weapon into his belt as he slid into the temple. He slid the heavy wooden beam across the door. Today was not the day to interrupt his prayers. 

Slowly he approached his queen. 

He stood towering darkly over Steve, his breath making the hair rise on the queen’s neck. 

“You would have me kill him” 

“Yea”

“You would make of me a king killer” 

“I would make of you a real king” 

“It would not be honourable”

“You wish to tell me he is an honourable king” steve turns round then “It is unbecoming of you to doubt my king” Steve hisses. 

“It is unbecoming of you to dare me to kill a king, what man would do it, a beast”

“You would be even more the man for it” 

Thor doesnt think as he pushes steve onto the table, steve hold his head high keeping his face close to Thors as the great king presses inside him. Steves voice barely shakes as Thor roughly takes him. The black dress pooling onto the table. 

“Do the world a good deed remove his stain from the world,” Steve smiles “Show the world that you are more than a man, more than a king. You are a god” 

“What if we fail” 

“We will not fail. Have courage, I am with you” 

“My mighty queen, how your dark words to pour into my ear” Thor snarls 

“Do it, and I will never again leave your bed. Do not and maybe I should offer myself as a common harlot to a greater king” Steve growls back. 

“Are you in a position to make threats beloved?” Thor whispers his teeth flashing in the low light, as his hand snakes around Steve’s throat his grip just this side of too tight. Steve whimpers almost imperceptible.

In the dark, his blown-out pupils shine. 

“Take his life as well as you take me and all will kneel at your feet my husband” they both laugh through gritted teeth as they find their releases. 

Thor tucks himself back into his breaches and steve pulls down his gown smoothing the front with a smile. 

Thor presses a kiss to steves forehead before resting his forehead against it. 

“It will be done” 

“Let it be done well”


End file.
